Lady of the Hunters
by writer846
Summary: Johanna Merridew is head of the choir, a star student, and rather bold and arrogant. The only possible thing that could get in her way is being the only girl on the island. One thing is for sure, though, nothing could get between her and her knife. T for possible language.
1. Introductions

"Hey! I said shut it!" a voice bellowed. The choir grumbled, but eventually came to a silent stop. The source of the voice nodded in triumph and turned to face the boy with blonde hair. "Now, where's the man with the horn?"

Ralph stared in disbelief. A girl? There was actually a girl here? He shook himself out of it and replied, "There is no man. Only us." He raised a muscular arm to hold up the conch. "I'm Ralph."

Just then, a black haired boy from within the choir line flopped into the sand. A few boys tried to help him, but were stopped, "Oh, leave him," their female leader declared. "He's always fainting, the little wimp." Reluctantly, the boys left their passed out mate on the ground. "Well then, Ralph" the girl said, "I'm Johanna."

"Jo-hanna?" Ralph asked.

Johanna rolled her coffee brown eyes. "No, Johanna. Like John-nna. It's only spelled the same." Ralph seemed slightly embarrassed. "I expect, since there're no adults here, we'll need a leader," Johanna declared, taking a look at the crowd of boys. There were some as young as six, and some as old as 16, her own age.

"We were just talking about that," piped a voice. A fat boy waddled over to Ralph and peered over at the one girl.

"Ay, no one was talkin' to you, fatty!" Johanna replied.

"His name's not fatty! It's Piggy!" Ralph interjected.

The group began to laugh, the youngest ones doubling over in giggle fits. Even Johanna was smirking. The fat boy began tugging on the shirt of Ralph, but Ralph shrugged him off. "Let's have a vote!" Ralph declared over the laughing in his attempt to quiet them down.

"Yeah, a vote!" Johanna repeated. "Who wants me for leader?"

"A girl can't be leader," a voice from within the crowd muttered.

"What was that?" Johanna cried threateningly. Her face started to become red with rage and her fists clenched into balls. The boys were silent. "That's what I thought," she grumbled. "Now, who wants me for leader?" The choir raised their hands and few boys who'd been eyeing the redheaded female did the same. Ralph counted them off.  
"All right, who wants me for leader?" he asked. The majority of the group's hands shot into the air. Reluctantly, Piggy did so, also.

"Guess you win," Johanna told him.

"Uh, er, what do you want to be?" Ralph asked, not willing to lose trust from any of his people.

"What do you mean what do I want to be?" Johanna snapped.

"Er, I mean everyone needs a job here. Shelter builders, fishers, hunters-"

"Hunters!" Johanna cried. "My choir and I will be hunters."

Ralph looked rather uneasy. "Um...are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she cried. "What, you think I can't be a hunter?" She whipped out a pocket knife from within her choir robe and flipped it open. "I'll have you know that I am very - capable!" At her last word, she stabbed her knife into a nearby tree.

"PMS!" One of the boys shouted.

"Say it again!" Johanna screeched. A few of the choir boys came forth to hold back her arms. "No, say it again you little punk!" Some of the boys were smirking, others seemed too scared to move in front of her. Johanna shook herself from her choir mates' grasps and brushed off her arms. She brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her knife from the tree. "Hunters," she repeated triumphantly. "We're going to be hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

"First thing we need to do," Ralph was calling over his tribe, "is find out if this really is an island.

"What do you mean 'find out if it's an island?'" Johanna piped up. "Of course it is. What else would it be?"

"We could be in Cancun!" Piggy declared. "Though I highly doubt with the shrubbery it would be so."

"Cancun?" she asked in disbelief. Rolling her eyes, she grumbled under her breath, "Not with my bloody luck."

"Hey, listen!" Ralph called again. "So...who wants to go with me?"

A myriad of hands shot up into the air, many of them quite small. Johanna raised her own and made sure she caught Ralph's sea blue eyes.

"Uh...uh...Johanna, you can come, I guess," Ralph muttered. "And...and Simon. Come on." The black haired boy grinned from ear to ear like a child and ran ahead to join Ralph and Johanna at their sides. "All right, we may as well go-" Ralph started, but he was interrupted by the pink faced fat boy tapping on his shoulder.

"Ay, what do you want, Piggy?" Johanna asked in fake exasperation. The chubby boy eyed her with discontent and hatred through his round spectacles, but Johanna gave no sign of caring. Piggy pulled Ralph to the side. Meanwhile, Johanna turned to Simon as if waiting for him to start some enticing conversation. "Well?" She asked. "What was it this time?"

"I told you, I get dehydrated," Simon pleaded.

"Ah, that's always the story."

"That's 'cause that's always what happens!"

Ralph came back, completely unfrazzled by his conversation with Piggy. "Ready then?" he asked, excitement building in his voice. Johanna flipped open her knife once more inside her palm.

"Ready."

"Dear god, when does it end?" Johanna pleaded.

"What, you have a problem with this now?" Ralph asked.

"It's not that I have a problem," Johanna spat. "It's that this island or whatever this is is neverending!"

"Look!" Simon pointed. "There. That rock. It's tall enough to see all around us if we climb it."

"Good eye, Simon," Ralph nodded in approval. As soon as he turned his back Johanna mimicked him in the squeakiest voice she could muster. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she replied, shoving him ahead.

By the time they got there, the sun was already dipping into the horizon. "All right, I've got this, boys," she told them, pushing her way between them.

"You're going to go first?" Ralph asked doubtedly.

"But of course," she told him with a smile. "Besides, ladies first." Johanna had left her choir robe at base camp, so at least that wasn't a problem, but now she faced the issue of wearing a skirt. She stood at the ready, staring up the cliff like rock and contemplating what to do.

"Are you sure you can-" Ralph started.

"Shut up, I've got this!" she snapped. "I...I just have to..." she started to use the footholes when a loud ripping sound stopped her mid climb. "Bloody hell!" she yelled, dropping down to the ground and landing barely on her feet. She inspected the tear in her skirt and looked up at the smirking boys. "It's not even funny!" she cried, but they continued to try to suppress their laughter. "You know what..." Johanna rolled up her skirt until it was just below her underwear, making the boys stop giggling quick like a brake. "Oh please, like you've never seen this before," she muttered. "Now, are we going to do this or aren't we?"


End file.
